Tyrant
Tyrant Motorsports (Formerly Mullet Racing), is a team competing in the GPGSL-3. The owner is Greg O'Brien, who is also the team's #1 driver. Emanuel Domenech 'is the team's #2 driver. 'The Debut The team first debuted at the start of the 7th season of GPGSL-3, during the 1st Performance Race held in South Africa. The team was known as Mullet Racing, and this name would be used throughout the Performance Races, and the first rounds of the season. It was during Rd 3 in Malaysia that the team made an announcement that stated that the team name was changing. The team would no longer be called Mullet Racing, and the teams new name became known as: Tyrant Motorsports. Sponsorships and Livery The current livery of the team is based on the coporate colours of the team's Main Sponsor McDonald's. The main colour of the car is red, with yellow being the second colour. At the Italian GP, the team added the national flags of both O'Brien and Domenech to the rear wing. Other sponsors include Mastercard, Samsung, Sonax, Shell, Qantas, Bridgestone and Mercedes Benz. 'Race History And Results' Performance Race #1 - South African GP The season started off with the first round of performance races: The South African GP. Tyrant Motorsports, looking to make an impression, made a decent start in the sprint race when O'Brien challenged for the lead into the first few corners. O'Brien was able to hold onto 3rd until lap 8, where he was passed by SRS driver Ellen Seys. Domenech stayed inside the top 10, but was unable to improve throughout the race. The full race started off well for both drivers, and both were lucky to avoid the drama that occured on the first lap. O'Brien took a few positions, while Domenech held his position as they entered the third lap. Later on, Domenech found himself battling with one of the Tafuro drivers, while O'Brien was quietly working his way up the field to be as high as 3rd before having to take his final stop. Results: O'Brien - Sprint: 6th, Full: 12th / Domenech - Sprint: 10th, Full: 8th Performance Race #2 - Kazakhstan GP The Kazakhstan GP sprint race started off brilliantly for both drivers as Domenech moved into the lead, and O'Brien move up into 3rd. The race ran without any problems until lap 10, when Domenech made contact with VTR driver Carlos Rodriguez, putting the VTR driver into a spin. This move would start a chain of rumors that stated that Tyrant Motorsports were "Dirty Cheaters". Domenech was able to keep the car together and proceeded to win the sprint race, while O'Brien kept his cool to finish 6th. Both drivers didn't really get good starts in the full race, and would hang around the back end of the top 20 until the pitstops started taking place. In the later stages of the race, both drivers were overwhelmed by other drivers, and lost a few positions. Results: O'Brien - Sprint: 6th, Full: 13th / Domenech - Sprint: 1st, Full: 17th Performance Race #3 - Chinese GP The third performance race, The Chinese GP, sprint race started off brilliantly once again, only this time it was O'Brien who got a good start from pole position and took the lead into the first corner. Domenech meanwhile was down in the back end of the top 10, 5 laps into the race. By the end of the race, Domenech found himself outside the top 10, while O'Brien dominated out front to win his first sprint race. The full race was uneventful for both drivers. Domenech made his way up to 8th before he made his stop, while O'Brien was able to make it to the top 3 before his stop. The rest of the race would turn out to be uneventful for both drivers. Results: O'Brien - Sprint: 1st, Full: 11th / Domenech - Sprint: 11th, Full: 15th Performance Race #4 - Portugese GP